vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
The Polly Problem
Title: The Polly Problem Players: '''Elizabeth Maxwell and Heather O'Leary '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Now that the group is all back home with their pickings, its time to deal with the leftover problems from before they left. But what to do with Polly? LOG BEGINS Elizabeth Maxwell peeks into the living room, looking around quickly. Heather O'Leary sits on the couch, shaking her head slightly, "Baseball… and I don't even know who to root for… That pitcher was an Astro two years ago, and half that home teams roster were Astros…. Damned Visitors…." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms, looking over at it. "who's playing?" Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, considering everyone is up north, New York Yankees and New York Texans…." She shrugs slightly, "Guess I'll cheer for the Texans, since I am one." Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little and nods. "Ouch." She shakes her head just a little bit, and settles in next you, starting to massage your shoulders. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "At least they are winning." She arches an eyebrow, watching someone named Alex Rodriguez hit a home run, "I take that back… Tied." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and snuggles softly. "Ouch." she scritches your hair softly, then massages again, happily, paying… well, not a whole lot of attention to the game. "So what inning is it?" she smiles a little. Heather O'Leary smiles, "Top of the ninth. We still have a chance." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles. "Oooh. Ah." she smiles a little. "I guess I haven't been paying much attention, they planning to run football the same way?" Heather O'Leary nods, "Think so… They said something about a Game tomorrow…." Elizabeth Maxwell oohs and rubs her hands together. "I'll have to watch that, then. Definitely." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Football eh? How'd you become a fan of that? There isn't even a team in LA…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shrugs. "Aren't enough fans down in LA. But around here, it's all about the Raiders." Heather O'Leary shudders, "Those thugs?" She chuckles, "You bleed Silver and Black?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and tickles a little. "There are a couple leftover Rams fans still around, I guess, but they're a little far from there. And Phoenix… well, Phoenix hasn't been watchable, I'm sorry to say. They need /something/ radically changed, they've never fielded a decent team." She grins a little. "as for me… well, I'd never miss a game. Even if Gannon is getting too old." Elizabeth Maxwell slips into the bedroom, looking around quickly, and slipping onto her side of the bed. Heather O'Leary is laying on the bed, watching the ballgame in here, extra innings, oooh. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and settles in to watch. "Hmm… into extra innings now, huh? Cool. Happen to know if anyone's talked to Polly lately?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "I haven't…." She watches as a Texan player hits a home run. Game Over. She grins, and flips off the TV. "You really want me to?" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and shrugs. "I don't know… /someone/ needs to talk to her. She's gone crazy, she's trying to claim more right to the ranch, as being Robert's direct daughter. And wanting to use it to push all of us off." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Well, technically, she might be right… but if her sanity is in question… She couldn't inherit anyway…" She shrugs, "I don't know what to tell you…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "The sanity is definitely in question. She opened fire. She shot Briggs, shot Ham, shot me… though she'll claim that to be 'different' because she refuses to see me as being a bit human…" Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Well, one way to deal with her than, is to take her north, and have her committed…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little. "I warned her that we could do just that, she didn't seem inclined to listen. I don't /want/ to do that, mind you… As much as she hates me, I still consider her a relative, and would want to protect her from that." Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Well, I guess I'll have to talk to her…." She stands up, and says softly, "I hope she doesn't see right through me…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs. "Well, she might listen to you better than she would to me. You weren't around when Robert died, she's mostly out to blame the ones who were there, for that." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "And she might see that the only reason I am talking to her, is my feelings for you. Teenagers are good at spotting things like that." Elizabeth Maxwell shrugs. "Better than me doing it again and getting nothing but continual accusation that I'm the enemy, I figure." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles. "if you don't want to, I can try doing it again… not sure how much good it'll do, but…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I'll do it, just not tonight…. OK?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "All right. I may try again myself, later on or early tomorrow…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and lays back down. "Got a little headache." Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and strokes your hair. "I'm sorry, honey…" She kisses gently. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, and lays down again. She sighs softly, and says, "What is it around here tonight? Everyone seems… on edge." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "I don't know… I'd tell you if I did…" she strokes your hair. "Want me to get you something for the headache?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I took some aspirin earlier…" Elizabeth Maxwell frowns a little bit and strokes your head gently. "I'm sorry…" She wraps an arm around softly. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Unless you jumped into my head, and beat my brain around for a bit, it is not your fault." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little bit. "No, I haven't…" she laughs a little. "I'd never do that." she kisses your forehead. Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "But you can… that is the scary thing… Maybe that is what you need to do to Polly. Show her what you saw… Show her what happened to her father…" Elizabeth Maxwell winces a little bit. "The last time I explained it pretty well, she blamed me for not being able to fix him from being shot." Heather O'Leary nods, "You explained it… *show* it to her…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "I hesitate to do anything like that. Because as you say, it is a scary thing. And I don't like making anyone nervous… Still… she's been outright nuts to me, gonna need to do /something/ different…" Heather O'Leary nods, "It is definitely DIFFERENT…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shrugs. "It's downright mean. And it means that I have to live through it again, which…" she sighs. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Well, it's either that, commit her… or find some other way to get her back to the Dust Zone, and safety…." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and lays her head back. "I'll… think about it." Heather O'Leary nods slightly and whispers, "I'll be here for you, no matter what… Besides, she can't contest the ranch any longer… remember, according to the records, I own it." She winks. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Actually, I tried to tell her that, I don't even think she heard." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "She wasn't listening… She thinks her pain is greater than anyone's… it is the way of teenagers." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods a little bit. "I suppose so…" She shakes her head. "She just needs to grow up…" She pauses briefly at the idea of that, and starts laughing. Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Said the one in the terrible twos…." She winks Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head. "The idea did occur to me… right after I said it." She leans her head against you gently. Heather O'Leary smiles, "See, who needs ESP… Love lets you read minds too." Elizabeth Maxwell rolls her eyes. "That and the comment was extremely obvious. So obvious that I totally missed it until I said it." Heather O'Leary just smiles and shrugs slightly Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and strokes your hair, kissing softly. "I'm silly sometimes, oh well." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "So am I… Who cares, eh?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shrugs. "Neither of us really can care, since we both get that way." She snuggles tightly again. "Feeling any better, by chance? I could probably get a cold pack or something, if you wanted…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No need… it'll go away soon… Might mean rain… my internal radar normally tells me like that, that some weather change is coming." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit. "The end of the heat wave, maybe?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Rain… Maybe a few good showers….. Nothing major. Humidity will be back up shortly after the rain stops, and the heat'll be back. Most likely." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles gently. "Oh… okay." She kisses gently, then closes her eyes very slowly. "Maybe you're right…" Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, "I don't know Love… Rain would be nice, until the steam starts rising tomorrow…" Elizabeth Maxwell closes her eyes and mmm-hmms. "About Polly…" Her voice drifts off, almost becoming distant, and her gaze becomes quite distinctly unfocused. Heather O'Leary watches closely, and looks thoughtful. She remains quiet though. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps silent, her eyes drifting closed as she keeps sitting there. Her expression wavers slightly moment to moment, though, like she's reliving a none too pleasant memory. Heather O'Leary just watches quietly, not wanting to break Elizabeth's concentration Elizabeth Maxwell shivers very softly, at one point, and her expression gets far more troubled. Heather O'Leary places her hand on Lizzie's shoulder, and lets it comfort her. Elizabeth Maxwell doesn't even notice the hand at the moment, as her expression gets troubled, and she shivers softly again. Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and contemplates saying something, but she waits. Elizabeth Maxwell flinches a little harder then, and sighs, opening her eyes. Elizabeth Maxwell puts her hand on Heather's then, and bites her lip. "hmm…" Heather O'Leary asks softly, "You ok?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I'll be fine…" She shakes her head a little. "One of the hesitations about showing her what happened… is that it means I have to relive it again as well. Not that I don't do that in my sleep anyway, sometimes…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I know Love… I'm sorry I mentioned it…" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head and kisses gently. "It's already done…" she snuggles softly. "Now just to wait for when she wakes up…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I know… but I still mentioned it, and you did it, and it hurt you, I can tell…" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "No more than it does at night, when I dream about it myself. Just something that can't be avoided." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and whispers, "I'm sorry…" Elizabeth Maxwell hugs tightly and strokes your hair. "don't be. You've done nothing to need being sorry for…" She kisses your forehead. "I wonder if she woke up after the dream…" Heather O'Leary says softly, "Even if she did, best to let her alone tonight, or she might figure you had something to do with it… She seems like an intelligent girl, for all her craziness." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods. "Still… if so, I should probably see her as soon as she wakes up." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "The morning… Wait for the morning." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and looks over at Heather. "that's what I mean." Heather O'Leary smiles and nods slightly. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and strokes your hair, kissing softly. "She'll probably figure out that I had something to do with it anyway." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I'll just tell her that you gave her the memories you face nightly… it might help." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and shrugs a little. "If you think it's best…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I don't know what to think, anymore, Liz'Beth… I don't know if it is best, or not…." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles up tightly. "I guess we'll talk to her in the morning then." she kisses softly. "so what should we do now? Sleep some more?" Heather O'Leary says softly, "Sleep, I think… still recovering from the Mothership…" LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG Category:Maxwell-Family-Saga